turns to night
by Gantz14
Summary: this is one of my own writings and i want to see how well it is


Prologue

I once heard a saying form a smart and wise man _**'We are ants in the hands of an angry god.'**_

My question is. Are we the **ants** or the **angry god**? I ask this because I am Dye Duo; the oldest of the gods. I am a creature of the night. I am a Lamia, but I am much more. I had things that were important to me but then I was betrayed by men who I thought where my closest friends I lost it all.

"S_eems you can't go on a rampage without getting in trouble now days_."

The names of these men who trapped me are Hands (a magic user), DTS (a mage), Saigon (a dragon-saiyan), and Tyr (a demon). 4 of the most power-fullest men there are here. Besides me. One day I went on a spree that I wouldn't comeback from until I killed what I was after.

So DTS used his magic to put a false entity in my body. This entity name is Dyset. And so he took over my life, and meet my brother would see that it wasn't me and set me free, but I was mistaken and so I spent the last 100,000 years in the back of my mind seeing, hearing, unable to say or do something about it until _**now**_ here is my story. Watch out who knows I just might be in your town.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in my bed with the sweats, "That was some dream."

"What was it deer?" a voice next to me said.

"What did you call me?" I said to the person next to me.

"What is wrong Hun? Are you ok?" the voice next to me started to come in to focus, it was a girl and not just any girl, Dyset had a wife? That soul took my life away from me. Isn't that ironic.

I have to get out of here,

"I have to go." I said getting up from the bed. All of a sudden a boy around 7,000 years old (which would be 7 in Lamia) runs in and hugs me around the waist

"Dad your awake!" the boy yelled. I thought to myself I… I have a son since when?

"_What don't recognize your own son… how mean of you, never being there for them all this time?'_ a voice in my head said _'why come out now you have no role here, that died along time ago"_ the voice said in a vicious way, I know it was Dyset. I took a step back and got on one knee I looked the child in the eyes and I could see the power that radiated from him. He was going to be a powerful person in the near future. With the right training.

"Yes…s-son I am, but I have something I have to do today and when I back, we can do something ok…I-I love you and your mother"

"I know that dad." The smile on this kids face made my stomach hit the ground so hard I thought it was going to make an earthquake. I stood up and then it hit me that this was all because of them if they didn't do this to me, I wouldn't be if this situation right now.

"Be safe dye, I love you." the young lady said.

"How do you know I am dye and not Dyset? just who are you…?"

"I am your wife silly, the one and only Artemis."

"Was that from before or after I was trapped?" I didn't know if I wanted to know that, and if that's true then is this my son?

"You proposed to me then you came back as Dyset so I was just buying time till I could let you free and I know _they_ aren't going to be happy that I did that, but you have to do what you have to do for love."

"Who are "_they_" you are talking about?"

"The ones that took you away from me Saigon, DTS, Hands, and Tyl." The look on her face when she said those names was pure pain and angry.

I walked over to her and pulled her close "I won't let them take me away from you, not again ok I give you my word."

"How can you keep that?"

"Because I am out for they're blood.' I took a step back, put out my hand, 'Dimension step. Oh and stay safe ok." Then a portal of fire opened up

"_Wait, what…about the family you and your brother now have all because of me and what they did so go back to the house. I hold you in check and you will do as I say. "_

"No, you don't, not any more!" as I said that the portal open up in front of me. Just as I walked through I saw them all waiting for me.

"So, have you finally awoken?" Saigon said pulling out his dragon blade.

"Or, has Dyset gone crazy with _"his" _powers again?" DTS said.

"WHAT HE USED MY POWERS AS WELL AS MY WIFE, AND YOU LET HIM WHAT KIND OF "_PROTECTERS"_ ARE YOU IN THIS WORLD?' Just then black fire engulfed me as I stepped out, I was in my armor. The gantlets that were sharp at the tips, the chest plat of pure black diamond, the helm that of a dragon skull. **'**HERE AND NOW YOU WILL DYE!"

"So it is Dye' Hands said with a smile has, his hands start glowing, 'how long has it been man? How is the kid and wife?"

"Drop the semantics Hands, I am here for all of you, and I will kill you all."

"Why.' The look on Saigon's face told me that he had no remorse in what he did to me, and never will be. That's what I get for trusting them, 'we saved this world and we saved the women you call a wife and so that you can have a kid."

"You didn't save them you took them from me and gave them to that thing and you don't care?"

"What are you really here for Dye?" Tyl said.

"Reattribution." I yelled.

"You won't get that here or anywhere." Saigon said has he ran at me sword drawn.

"Oh, yes I will. Phoenix blade!" As I said those words a red flame came up and as I put my hand on it the flames turned in to a sheath and as I put my other hand on it and the hilt came and so it was on.

"Look, look it's the phoenix and dragon fight…I want to play, too." Hands said charging in.

"Right behind you." said Tyl.

"I will stay right here and assist." said DTS. Pulling out his staff, with a look of uneasiness.

"_You won't win just give up now." _Dyset said. As Saigon's sword came for my face, but I ducked. I caught Hands fist on my chin, the force pushed me back, and then I blocked Tyl's kick at me.

I got hit in the back by DTS. Out raged by this I went for Saigon with my sword, I came close to cutting his throat, but we locked hilts instead. Just then both Hands and Tyl punched at me. I just had enough time to jump back. Man if it wasn't for the fact that I was locked away for the last 100,000 years I would have sworn that I trained them myself. They were good, scare good.

"_Just give up, why do you fight when you know you are going to lose?"_

"Because, I have the will to keep fighting that's what makes us different." I said as rage filled my mind if I was going to do this I better give it my all.

"_Your insane if you think you have any chance agents them."_

"Well if you're that scared then get out…."

"_What!"_

"SOUL PUSH!" just then Dyset was pushed out of my body. That time I got an actual emotionally look out of Saigon. The look of confusion

"That was foolish of you. You almost killed you're self." Wow he all most sounded like he cared.

"Well someone has to stay with that family and that's not me…..DIMENSION STEP… take care of them." I opened a portal to another world and fell through and took Saigon with me.

"Aaaaa….. Where are you taking me?" Saigon yelled.

"I don't know ha-ha…'just then in my mind I saw a word 'consume." Just then Saigon turned in to a ball of light and then was pulled in to my body.

Just be for I could make any sense of it all, I fell in to this new world and I saw a child, it was as if he was calling me to him. I could see that his kid was no more then 2 or 3 years old. The land around was nothing, but sand, was this a desert. His family looked to be in pain. They were all crying. Has I got closer to the kid he had the same look as my child the look of power. As I entered the boys' body I saw another man, but he was 16 yet had the same look in his eyes. Which were glowing a bright neon bluish green?

"Who are you?" just then the kid put up his index finger and pointed at me. Just from that alone had the forces to push me agents the wall.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" he said getting up from the chare he was sitting on.

"Fair enough, I am Dye Duo, and you might be?"

"The name is Daniel Shaw." The boy walked over to me the look on the impudent child was making me angry, but I didn't have the strength to force my way out.

"Just what are you?"

"Another one that I should be asking."

"I am starting to like you boy.' I said with a smile, 'fine I am a Lamia and I have been forced to take sanction in this child and all I am asking is that if needed you can ask of my help anytime, ok?"

"So let me get this strait you're a Lamia?"

"Yep,"

"So does that mean your going to sparkle in the sun light? Because, if you do then we have a problem. Ha-ha."

"Ha-ha, no I don't and now what about you?"

"Well, to put it in simple terms I am the mind and soul of this boy, and I will take you up on your offer, how about this if he gets angry and it's getting up there then you take control or you can help him where I cant, other wise I am in control, deal?"

"Deal so what is there to do for fun?"

"You'll see."

**Chapter 2**

14 years have past and this boy, Daniel is now going to high school. Thanks to me. But the thing that bugs me the most is that no matter how much rage I push his way. He still keeps to his believes of being a pacifist. Well as far as he is concern an occasion pacifist. And even when his dad past away he still hasn't lashed out.

"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Daniel asked his friends.

"Well, we could go to my house to play some D&D if you guys are up for it?" Bethani said.

"Well I have to get home, to get my things if that's what we are going to be doing." Erik said from behind us. Tall people in the back its always like that, for us.

"Wait I have to put something in my bag ok, man the P.E teach is making us write something's on what we are doing in class. I will meet you at Bethani's place, ok?" Daniel said bending down to put his folder in his bag.

"Well Erik might be a little late ok?" Ranne said while raping her arms around Erik.

"Woo there dear." Erik said with a bit of red in his face.

"What I am just kidding love." Ranne said with a not so innocent look on her face.

"Ok, then I will get my things and meet you there, bye." Erik said running across the street.

"Wait up love." Ranne said running after him.

"Ok I will go set things up for us, don't be late ok Daniel. I know how you can be ok." Bethani said while jogging away. Man they just left me behind.

**ROAR. **What the heck was that? The next thing I see is a claw stabbing Daniel in the face and tarring it to shreds. What's happening!

"_Daniel you have to let me in control or he will die that thing will kill him!"_

"_Do you know what that thing is?"_

" yes I do now if you want _Daniel to live give me controls now, if you want me to save you, all you have to do is say __phoenix__ ok just say it, and I will be able to save you and keep you alive."_This is not good he is losing a lot of blood if he doesn't say it soon then we aren't going to make it. Stupid deal if I hadn't made that deal I could just take control now and be done with this beast

"Rrrrrraaaaawwwwwwwrrrrrr!"

"P-ph…phoen…phoenix."Daniel said while choking on the blood spilling in to his mouth and lungs. Just then a circular of white fire surrounded him. But that didn't stop the beast he was coming for the blood. Just then all of Daniel's body was engulfed in the white fire, but then the fire started to turn black. The fires outer edged was a dark blood crimson red. I stepped out of the flames, but I was in control now, I have ash like skin, eyes that were, how do I put this, you know the white in my eye, well that was black, the color in my eye, was pure red, and the pulp was white. Plus I had snow white hair long finger nails scares up and down the front and back of me. I was 6 8" with long white fangs.

The beast said in a snarl like voice. "Who or what are you, you were just human a second ago?"

And I said with a smile, "Who am I, well I am Dye, now do as my name says!" I reached in to the fire and picked it up, I lifted it above me and then it took the form of a phoenix and shot strait at him and engulfed the beast.

"Well now that is over, I better get myself some where safe."

"What are you doing here?" A voice said next to me. The next thing I see is a shimmer of light.

I jumped back and felt the blood slid down me face. That hurt, but there's no way that I am going to let _her_ get away with this.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that my dear old friend, Azura, goddess of the moon?"

"Trying to make sure that you don't try to mess up my world."

"Well I am not here to kill any one, unless they come after me first got that."

"What does that mean for me Dye?"

"Well if you stand down then I can tell you why I am here."

"In a childes body? Not a chance you are going to die, Dye!" she said pulling up her ocean serpent blade.

"No I am not, Azura." I said pulling out the phoenix sword.

"What's this fire vs. water don't you know that fire always loses?"

"Well when fire reaches a high enough temp. It can make water evaporate before it even touches it."

"We will have to see now wont we?" she said charging at me.

"Haven't we already done this before cant we just work things out?" I said pulling up my sword to block her blade, she has gotten better at this.

"Don't patronize me boy, just get out or die."

"Well I would if I could I have to find the person that put me in this body and kill them then I could leave this body because if I just leave this body I would just be pulled back in."

~ 16 ~


End file.
